


Sweet Punishment

by Camy



Category: Her Love in the Force
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Sadism, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyogo Kaga and the MC has sex outdoors on the rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this moment (http://otomesiren.tumblr.com/post/105591542067/i-am-so-mad-that-we-didnt-damn-you-voltage-for) with Hyogo. 
> 
> This has smut. Public sex at that. Ye have been warned.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be so bad to do that outdoors..."

I looked up at him with my face flaming hot that I thought I would melt. He wants to do it...outdoors?!

"Oh?" He leaned closer with a knowing smirk. "Does that excite you?"

No! No... Absolutely yes. Only because it was...it would be with him.

"No response. Either you're imagining it or... No, you are definitely imagining it."

I was! But I wasn't going to let him know that! "N-No way!"

"Liar." 

!!!

The way he said that so deeply near my ear sent sensual jolts up my spine. So unfair...

"That face..." He brushed his fingers over my cheeks and slid them to my lips to rub them. "These lips too are begging to be kissed. However, not as much as your body, hmm?"

I latched onto his arms, unable to take his teasings yet also wishing he would hurry up.

"Got it," he chuckled before claiming my lips with a hot kiss while his hands went straight to my waistline. 

I moaned in the kiss while gripping his back tight with my fingers. It drove me crazy of how much it aroused me. I felt him lick my lips while hearing him breathe hard. It was so sexy. He was so sexy.

"What boring underwear you have on," he teased while he stretched the waistband before letting it snap against my skin. I shuddered even though it wasn't that painful. Hyogo kissed my neck right as he pushed down the barriers of clothing down a little before slipping two fingers against my core. 

My breath hitched before I let out a cough from too much excitement. He laid kisses all over my neck, making me relax, before pushing and rubbing me, making me twist and moan sweetly under him. 

It wasn't enough though for me.

I wanted to push into me rather than fondle me. 

I reached up and pulled his upper body down thanks to all the training I received in the academy. He looked at me with surprise before giving me a wicked grin. "Understood," he replied as if receiving an order in the field.

The sound of the the clinking of a belt and him fumbling with his clothes seemed to take forever until finally he pushed his lower clothes down to reveal a very familiar sight. 

Unlike before when I was embarrassed more than excited, I was very much excited. 

I stared at it as he eased it down before finally closing my eyes slowly, pushing my head into the plush grass, as I felt him enter.

"I'm really surprised you're fine with this out here."

I opened my eyes halfway, but before I could say anything, he let out a groan before thrusting hard. 

"Making such an expression..." he let out between grunts. "You really can be sexy when you want to."

I blinked up at him. "I can be sexy?"

"You're doing it now. That expression...that sultry tone... You're really dangerous."

Without thinking, I wrapped my legs around his waist while arching my back.

"Just like that. Heh, you sure have fooled me."

"No I haven't."

He leaned down so that his lips was centimeters away from mine. "Perhaps this....outing has awakened this side of you then."

"Wha - mmmm~!"

"Damn... That moan was sexy," he whispered against my lips after kissing me. Hyogo pushed himself up before wrapping his arms around my waist. His warmth encased around me while I could feel one of his hands clutching part of my skin. 

It felt wonderful. I wanted to hold him close too... 

"Getting clingy, hmm?"

"I wanted to hold you too, Hyogo."

"..."

"Hyogo?"

"You really need to realize just how sexy you can be."

"Huh?!"

All I remembered was moaning a bit loudly while the two of us climaxed.

"Damn, we have to get back. Make sure to put yourself together."

"Right..." I was still dazed as the two of us tried to make ourselves presentable. For him it was easy, but for me...

"...Oops."

I turned to him in question.

"Looks like something bit you on your collarbone."

"You were the one that did it."

"Heh. To keep others away."

"At least do it somewhere else."

"Hmm..." His gaze slid down and I gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Heh." He reached out to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Then, he pulled me right up against him to steal a kiss. 

"Hyogo..."

"So, how was it? Your first experience in the outdoors?"

"...I still would prefer a bed. Wait...oh gods, the grass! We're going to have stains!"

"Mostly you."

It was his fault for what I did to him next. I knocked him down on the grass so that his suit and the backside of his pants were stained.

"..."

"Clumsy me," I giggled mockingly with a peace sign before running away so that he couldn't pull me back down.

Needless to say I escaped. For now.

I managed to get a clean uniform after coming up with a believable story before heading back to the classroom.

Thankfully I didn't have Hyogo but after, I got an announcement for me to go to his office.

Uh oh...

I did my best to hide my fear all the way to his office but the moment I opened the door, it felt like walking in a horror movie. It was cold and eerie. 

"I'm here, sir." I felt triumphant that my voice didn't shake.

"This way."

Crap.

I knew that command. The way he said it too... I was in for it. So why wasn't I as scared as I thought I would be?!

"Closer."

I took one step and I was suddenly on his lap. "Um..."

"Just stay there. Even when someone comes in."

"What?!"

"Not so loud."

"But there's no way I can do this!" My face was so hot. This stupid sexy demon of a man! "Let me off!" I began to wiggle to try and get free.

"Nngh."

I froze and looked down at his face to catch his expression. Just to test if I heard right, I wiggled again.

"...Stop that."

"Stop what?" I did it again innocently, playing dumb. The table have turned. I think he has rubbed off on me, but this was too fun!

"You know...exactly what I..."

Was this why he loved to tease me? I could see why now. 

A knock on the door made us freeze before I managed to get off of him quickly and stood beside him appropriately just as the door swung open.

Thankfully I was granted permission to leave due to a confidential subject and was homefree!

So I thought.

I was told to go to his house in a text message.

Of course, I did go otherwise he would've made it worse if I didn't. The moment I heard the door open, I was in battle mode.

"I'm surprised you didn't go straight to your place." Damn him, he was amused.

"If I did, it would be worse."

The sound of his shoes clacking against the floor made me tense as it closer and closer until finally it stopped beside me. He sat on the couch to join me watching the program I was already watching. Or so I thought since his hand snaked behind me and pulled me closer to him.

I was really expecting him to put me on his lap...but thankfully he didn't. So far.

"That bastard Ishigami loaded more work," he muttered.

"How awful..." 

"Speaking of awful. Who was it that pushed me down on the grass and turned me on wiggling on top of me?"

"Errr.... Both of those times were your fault! Eek!" He just bit down on my neck and sucked on it! "No more hickeys!"

"Consider it as punishment."

"No! Not there!"

"It's not punishment if others can't see it."

"Hyogo!"

"You know that's just egging me on, right?"

"Eek!" He made another one! This time in a place high on my neck that I would need to wear a scarf to cover it. "I can't believe you." I glared at him but it did nothing.

"I could've pinched you instead."

"..."

"Well?"

"...No thanks."

"I thought not. Now, how about we head to the bed unless you want experience on the couch. It's leather so cleaning it would - "

I whacked him with a nearby pillow.

"Bed it is then. However, I'll punish you for hitting me with the pillow."

"No or I'll pinch you."

"Oh? Threatening me?"

"Yes."

We stared each other down before Hyogo smirked. "I'll make sure you're too distracted to do it then."

"W-What - hey!"

I was so in for it as he carried me to the bedroom, leaving the TV running as to cover up the moans soon to be heard.


End file.
